Titan Bodice
by Faron Dellis
Summary: Armin and Eren's horses run off, and it's up to the Rogue Titan to get them back to the Walls. But, with Armin becoming wildly turned on by his Titanized friend's body, will they make it back in time for dinner? [One-shot titan!Eren x Armin lemon. c:]


**Yaoi smut. Read a fanficition that inspired me. Kinda the same thing, and I don't mean to steal, but it was so amazing that I had to write one too. Titan!Eren x Armin~3**

Eren leaned over the balcony's edge, his friend Armin beside him.

Armin took the humidity as an excuse for blushing at the closeness of the taller boy. "Eren," he finally mewled, turning his head to stare up at his counterpart. "We should go. It's getting dark..."

"Oh, yeah," Eren replied, hauling himself up with a low grunt. He helped Armin up- which deepened the pink tint about the younger's cheeks -and climbed down the ladder to hit the soft soil of the ground.

Armin followed suite but stepped away some, preparing for his friend's transformation. Eren and Armin's horses had suddenly run off when a wild horde of Titans appeared. Armin would have to ride the Rogue Titan to get back to camp.

Eren bit his hand with the force of a wolf, blood spilling over his lips and down his wrist. A crack of electricity nearly sent Armin flying as he watched with silent amazement, shielding his face from the debris that followed said explosion.

There was now a huge Titan gazing down upon Armin, and the beautiful toned skin, the rippling muscles that worked this luxurious body, the slick way Eren's tongue would slide across his fangs, coating it with lovely saliva- the blonde yelped and pushed away his thoughts as a large, rough hand was cupped in front of him. Armin hopped on, steadying himself by clutching a long, sleek finger. His body rubbed against the length and Armin suddenly felt himself getting turned on.

_No,_ he thought to himself in disbelief. _You cannot be getting a boner like this. This is Eren! And a Titan!_

Eren slowly treaded across the empty landscape around the outer Walls, his velvety hair flicking with the cool breeze. Armin dropped onto his belly in an effort to hide his hardened shaft and to hold onto the rough skin of Eren's palm as the titan sped up, soon jogging as his muscles tensed and relaxed with each step.

"E-Eren," Armin stuttered as the Titan jumped over a stream, his hand violently hitting the boy's hardening member. "Slow down!" Eren adruptly stopped and glanced down at his friend before continuing a slow, tidy stroll through the plains of spring. He leapt over one more river and Armin cried out in pleasure, gripping the thin folds of skin on the Titan's hand.

Eren froze and unraveled his fingers, where the blonde boy lay on his stomach, face buried in his palms. The Titan purred in confusion and worry, rolling Armin over onto his back, where he now was flat. The boy's face was bright red in embarassment and he prayed to the Walls that the Titan would just eat him alive instead of noticing his bulging shaft underneath thin uniform pants.

He was taken by surprise when the Titan fell onto his knees, eyes fiery with no hint of emotion. Armin began crossing his legs over eachother, covering his face again, but Eren slid his tongue from between his teeth, slowly riding the red muscle up the side of Armin's body. He gasped in shock and his legs involuntarily spread open, the thick coating of warm saliva arousing him even further.

His attacker purred again from above him, and Armin hurriedly tore his pants and underwear off, no longer feeling shame but instead drowned in lust. This hunky, sexy-ass beast was going to make him come and he knew it. He _needed _it.

Eren rode his tongue down and between the human's legs, curling and uncurling the red length around Armin's crotch. The younger moaned and bucked towards the scorching heat, his eyes never closing so that he could take in the delicious sight of that damn monster that made him so fuckin' hard. Armin absently grasped for his member to pleasure himself further, but went entirely limp when the fingers that captured him slid underneath his shirt, rubbing rock-hard nubs.

Armin spread his legs wider, whimpering and begging for more. The Titan meekly obliged and slid his tongue downwards, pressing the tip of the thick muscle against the blonde's entrance. Armin squealed in intense pleasure, rocking his hips forward as the red slid up and down.

"Ah, yes! Eren, p-please! I'm so _close_!" Armin moaned repeatedly as the Titan thrust his tongue inside of him, moving the sweet muscle in and out in a rhythm. Armin fell back against the monster's palm and released inside of his friend's slick mouth. Panting, the blonde closed his eyes, but only for a moment, for he wanted to stare up at the demonic being that had his fangs clasped around his soft member, the tongue rolling back into Eren's wet mouth as the jaws released him.

Armin sat up slowly and pulled his pants back on, grasping the finger that was once holding him up to steady his shaking form. "We should head back," he flashed a smile to the Titan as it stood again. "It's getting dark."


End file.
